


Profite du silence

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Booty Calls, Emotional Hurt, Ficlet, Introspection, Just Sex, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Yuri le savait.Après tout, peut-être, il l’avait toujours su.Il savait ce que signifiait quand Kota frappait à sa porte, il savait que chaque fois il allait lui concéder ce qu’il voulait, il savait comment ça allait se passer, et le plus vieux le savait aussi.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Yabu Kota





	Profite du silence

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Profite du silence**

Yuri le savait.

Après tout, peut-être, il l’avait toujours su.

Il savait ce que signifiait quand Kota frappait à sa porte, il savait que chaque fois il allait lui concéder ce qu’il voulait, il savait comment ça allait se passer, et le plus vieux le savait aussi.

Il se sentait sordide, mais celle était une sensation qu’il essayait de garder chaque fois hors des murs de sa maison, pour le laisser frapper ensuite, quand il restait tout seul, pour ne devoir se sentir mal chaque moment qu’il passait avec lui, pour essayer de se convaincre du fait que, au fond, il était bien comme ça.

Il laissa que Yabu le prenait, qu’il faisait avec son corps tout ce qu’il voulait, parce que au fond il l’aimait aussi, pour ces moments passés ensemble, et parce que le plus vieux ne lui avait jamais promis rien de plus.

Il ne se sentait pas violé, il ne se sentait pas déçu.

Il ne sentait rien depuis longtemps. Parce que au milieu de cette folie, de cette réalité qui tournait d’une façon qu’il n’aurait jamais imaginé, il s’était habitué au doleur d’être utilisé, de le voir toujours partir, de n’obtenir jamais rien pour sa part, ni un geste ni un mot qui pouvaient lui faire sentir mieux, qui pouvaient lui faire croire qu’il pouvait encore espérer qu’un jour pouvait réellement exister quelque chose entre eux.

Cette nuit, comme beaucoup d’autres, Yuri entendit sonner la porte, et comme toujours il alla ouvrir, et comme toujours il sourit à Kota, comme s’il était vraiment heureux de le voir.

Il laissa que le plus vieux le poussait contre le mur, le dos face à lui, et il presque l’apprécia tandis qu’il le préparait rapidement et le prenait avec brutalité ; il l’apprécia, parce que s’il voulait, il pouvait retourner le visage contre le mur et pleurer sans que Kota le voyait, sans que lui n’importait rien.

Mais Yuri ne pleura pas, même pas cette fois.

Depuis longtemps il avait trop de garder, et désormais il avait renoncé à chercher un exutoire pour tout le mal que Kota lui faisait, bien qu’involontairement. Il était lié à son silence, à son ne parler jamais avec lui de ce qu’il sentait, parce qu’il savait qu’il n’importait pas vraiment pour Yabu.

Il le sentit jouir à son intérieur et il ferma les yeux, en savourant ce moment chaque fois comme si c’était la dernière, en essayant de le garder près de soi, tellement de lui permettre de l’utiliser pour se sentir mieux quand Yabu n’aurait pas été là.

Il le senti s’effondrer contre lui et ensuite attendre toujours trop peu avant de s’éloigner, en se rhabillant et en le souriant comme si rien n’était passé.

Et après partir, comme toujours, peu soucieux de ce qu’il abandonnait, parce que ce que Yuri pensait et sentait n’était pas important, parce qu’il lui avait donné le permis de jouer avec son corps, cependant il ne devait demander rien d’autre. Il ne devait lui demander rien et il ne devait lui offrir rien, même quand tout ce que Yuri aurait voulu pour sa parte était qu’il disait qu’il allait être toujours là pour Yuri, même quand le monde lui avait tourné le dos, comme il déjà arriva, il allait être là.

Et Yuri resta tout seul, à nouveau. Lié à son silence, parce que personne n’allait l’entendre, à nouveau.

Avec ce doleur naissant, à nouveau, dans le corps et à son intérieur, et dans son esprit, et comme toujours il savait qu’il n’allait pas passer jusqu’à la fois suivante que Kota s’était présenté devant lui.

Chinen était enfermé dans ce cercle vicieux, et il ne savait pas comment sortir, même pas s’il voulait vraiment le faire.

Il allait continuer, avec trop doleur de garder, en mentant à soi-même et en se disant que, en fin, on s’habituait à tout.


End file.
